


Rencontrer les pères : 8. NCIS

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore un groupe de militaires ?! La dernière fois n'avait donc pas suffit ?!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 8. NCIS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 08: NCIS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160529) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de NCIS à Donald Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS Paramount Television.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Salle de conférence du NCIS**

« Par tous les diables ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur donner le droit de faire une chose pareil ? » rugit l'Agent Spécial Jethro Gibbs en tapant du poing sur la table, finissant ainsi une diatribe colérique de 5 bonnes minutes.

Buffy venait juste de lui raconter une version simplifiée de l'expérimentation mise en place par Maggie Welsh de l'Initiative afin de créer le parfait soldat. Inutile de le préciser, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de la nouvelle.

Giles se raidit en entendant le ton qu'il avait pris, et se leva pour défendre sa Tueuse.

« Agent Gibbs, je me dois d'insister pour que vous surveilliez la façon dont vous vous adressez à Buffy. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de son fait. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je pense que sa propre situation est pire que toute l'indignité que vous avez pu subir. Vous feriez mieux de garder cela en tête ! »

Buffy s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

« Calme, Giles. Je sais que l'agent n'est pas en colère après moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand Gibbs hocha son assentiment, elle fit un petit sourire à son Observateur avant de le taquiner un peu.

« En plus, il semble me rappeler de quelques unes des réactions que toi et maman avaient eues, et qui rendent la sienne plutôt bénigne en comparaison. »

D'un ton plus doux, elle continua :

« Tu sais que ça doit être dur pour lui d'entendre qu'un de ses collègues et lui-même ont étaient utilisés de cette manière et à leur insu. Et tout ça pour une connerie de 'race supérieur'. Nous avons eu plus de temps pour assimiler tout ça, donc nous avons oublié que notre propre réaction ne concernait que la façon dont ça m'affectait, sans considérer les autres candidats.

_ Votre ami a raison, cependant. Passer ma colère sur vous n'est pas la façon dont je devrais gérer ça, » dit Gibbs en s'excusant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas crier sur ceux qui sont responsables, vu qu'ils sont tous déjà morts. Je suis tout ce que vous avez. »

La curiosité envahit Gibbs, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire à cet homme, qui était un sacré enquêteur, sinon elle prenait le risque qu'il cherche les réponses par lui-même, donc elle lui expliqua les faits :

« Une autre de leurs expérimentations de super-soldat est devenue incontrôlable et les a attaqués. C'était quelques jours après l'insémination, donc je doute qu'ils aient été au courant que leurs efforts avaient payés. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, il ne pensa même pas à remettre en doute son histoire. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du papier signé du Président ou de Sec Nav confirmant qu'elle avait les bonnes accréditations. Un bref flashback le ramena à Shannon durant sa grossesse avec Kelly, et il murmura, la voix pleine d'émotions contrôlées :

« Et _vous,_ vous allez bien ? »

Incertaine de la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude, Buffy décida de lui répondre sincèrement, et pas seulement sur sa santé physique :

« J'ai des bons et des mauvais jours. Là, maintenant, je me concentre sur les différents pères, donc je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout le reste. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai mis au courant, vous pensez que je pourrais parler à l'autre gars ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler du nom. Humm, Timothy McGee ? »

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vous l'envoyer. Juste pour vous prévenir, il est assez innocent. Il pourrait assez mal le prendre. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire taquin et lui lança sur un ton innocent :

« Donc au lieu de crier, il pourrait lancer une chaise à travers la pièce ? »

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« En fait, je pensais plus qu'il risquait de s'évanouir, mais qui sait ? »

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGeee entra timidement dans la pièce, inquiet à propos des deux personnes qui avaient fait crier le boss si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre sur tout l'étage. Et maintenant ils voulaient lui parler ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais jamais dans ses rêves (ou cauchemars) les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que cette jolie blonde venait de lui annoncer.

À la fin de son histoire, Buffy examina le jeune agent avec inquiétude.

« Vous allez bien, Agent McGee ?

_ Hum ? Oh, euh, oui. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi moi ? » questionna Mcgee avec une confusion sincère.

Sentant qu'il avait des problèmes Willosiens – i.e. des problèmes de confiance en soi – Buffy répliqua :

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre dossier, et vous avez des références assez impressionnantes là-dedans.

_ Mais je ne suis pas du tout du genre soldat. Ça, c'est Gibbs. Demandez à qui vous voulez, je suis le plus minable côté capacités physiques par ici, » dit-il d'un ton dépréciatif.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« J'en doute sérieusement. Même si vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à être sur le poster de recrutement de l'armée, je ne pense pas que l'Agent Gibbs prendrait dans son équipe quelqu'un qui soit faible – à moins que vous ne sous-entendiez que votre présence dans son équipe ne soit contre sa volonté, » suggéra-t-elle astucieusement.

McGee redressa la tête, et une expression pleine d'espoir apparue sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr, » l'assura-t-elle.

Giles décida de se mêler de la conversation.

« En plus, être un bon soldat, ça concerne plus que de simples prouesses physiques. Les meilleurs sont ceux qui ont aussi d'extraordinaires capacités mentales. Buffy possède l'un comme l'autre, mais penche plutôt du côté physique. Vous semblez représenter l'inverse – d'où votre présence sur la liste des donneurs. »

McGee examina le physique plutôt menue de la femme en face de lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment si forte que ça ? Ce n'est pas que je pense que vous ne pouvez pas l'être, car Kate pourrait me botter les fesses sans une goutte de sueur, donc ce n'est pas que je crois que les femmes ne peuvent pas être dangereuses, parce que je sais qu'elles peuvent... » commença-t-il à déblatérer, quand il réalisa son faux-pas.

Buffy lui sourit, comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas preuve de machisme, mais qu'il était juste un peu surpris par sa stature.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me sens pas offensée. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous montrer quelques uns de mes exercices de routines. Normalement, je suggérerait un match amical, mais mon gardien là-bas ne me laisse pas combattre en ce moment, » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse en direction de Giles.

Le jeune agent parut horrifié à cette suggestion. À la pensée de la mère potentielle de son enfant en train de se battre. _Ouah, son enfant. Tiens, voilà une chose importante._ Ce qui démarra une autre tirade incontrôlée.

« Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas ! Avez-vous eu une nutrition et un sommeil corrects ? Et pour les vitamines pré-natales ? Vous avez vu un docteur ? »

Échangeant un regard complice avec Giles – ils s'accordaient tous les deux à penser que McGee était vraiment une version masculine de Willow, jusqu'au babillage nerveux – Buffy commença à rire avant de répondre.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Mais merci de vous inquiéter. C'est bon de savoir que vous vous sentez concerné. Je pense donc que ça veut dire que vous voudrez être tenu au courant si jamais l'enfant est le vôtre ?

_ Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre et de répondre plus calmement. Je veux dire, oui, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais faire partie de sa vie si possible. Vous avez besoin d'un échantillon de sang ou autre pour le test ADN ? Je parie qu'Abby serait prête à le faire pour nous. »

Elle repoussa la proposition pour le moment.

« Peut-être quand le moment sera venu. Là, à l'heure actuelle, je voulais juste vous rencontrer.

_ Mais vous avez d'abord parlé à Gibbs. Attendez un peu, ça veut dire qu'il... ? » comprit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Buffy parut nerveuse à l'idée de partager une information de caractère aussi privée, mais elle décida qu'elle l'avait déjà fait de toute façon pour McGee avec Gibbs.

« Hum, vous devriez lui demander s'il veut en parler à d'autres, mais puisqu'il sait déjà que vous êtes aussi sur la liste, je suppose que c'est normale que vous le sachiez aussi. »

McGee se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, sidéré à la nouvelle.

«Wow. C'est juste... wow. »

Avant que la conversation ne puisse reprendre, l'estomac de Buffy commença à faire des siennes. Giles reconnut immédiatement l'expression nauséeuse sur son visage, et demanda si c'était possible de trouver quelque part une bonne tasse de thé relaxant.

L'accent britannique rappela Ducky à McGee, donc il proposa de les emmener à la morgue. Il espérait juste que Ducky n'était pas au beau milieu d'une autopsie ou d'une autre opération tout aussi peu ragoûtante. Lui ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter, et Buffy était enceinte et avait déjà la nausée.

Après avoir vérifier que la morgue était sans danger, il présenta les deux visiteurs au médecin légiste, qui commença avec sollicitude à jouer au papa-poule avec la future mère. Puis il remonta à l'étage pour parler avec Gibbs.

oOo

**A l'étage**

Tony se jeta sur McGee, qui était encore sous le choc, dès que celui-ci entra en trébuchant dans leur espace de travail, impatient de savoir de quoi la blonde sexy voulait parler à lui et à Gibbs. Quand McGee finit de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit – oubliant, dans son hébétude, ce que Buffy lui avait dit sur le fait d'en parler à d'autres – Tony fit sur un ton boudeur :

« Pourquoi vous deux et pas moi ? Je veux dire, je suis un bon agent... »

Le reste de sa complainte fut interrompue par une tape particulièrement vigoureuse sur sa tête, quand Gibbs arriva et l'entendit se plaindre.

Avec un regard noir devant l'agent indélicat, et se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens que de lui révéler toute l'histoire, Gibbs lui fit par à contrecœur de ce qu'il savait :

« Ce n'était pas son choix, DiNozzo ! Elle a subi ce qui est en substance un viol dans le but expresse de la forcer à tomber enceinte. Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes petites insécurités mesquines ! »

Immédiatement honteux de son comportement de rustre, Tony bégaya ses excuses.

« Je suis désolé, Boss. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Buffy dans son dos.

« Vous vous sentiez vexé que la scientifique folle n'ait pas décidé de vous violer _vous_ en plus de vos collègues, » fit-elle d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Quand il commença à vouloir dire quelque chose, elle leva la main pour le couper.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre commentaire n'était pas le pire que j'ai entendu jusque là. Un des gars a en fait _demandé_ à faire partie des expérimentations. Puis il a clâmé qu'il pensait que nous étions tous des volontaires. J'ai choisi de ne pas le croire, et je lui ouvert la lèvre. Mais je ferais attention à ce que je dis en face de Giles si j'étais vous. Il ne sera pas aussi indulgent que moi, » le prévint-elle.

Gibbs en profita pour s'immiscer de nouveau dans la conversation.

« Elle a raison. Il était sur le point de m'arracher la tête juste pour avoir crié devant elle. Ce gars fiche vraiment la frousse, » ajouta-t-il d'une manière surprenante, avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil à Buffy.

Les autres furent choqués à la fois par la déclaration de leur patron _et_ par le clin d'œil lancé à la dame. Elle n'était pas rousse, et pourtant il semblait flirter avec elle.

En se rappelant de la raison et de l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, McGee apporta une chaise à Buffy pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Mademoiselle Summers ? »

Buffy s'assit, et sourit au jeune homme charmant qui la maternait.

« Juste Buffy, et oui, ça va, merci, fit-elle en levant sa tasse. C'est pile ce que le docteur, enfin, le médecin légiste dans ce cas, a prescrit. Giles et Ducky ont commencé à déblatérer sur le cricket, donc j'ai dû m'échapper de là-bas. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois venue ici.

_ Bien sûr que non, Mademoiselle... Gibbs se corrigea devant son regard noir... Buffy. Nous sommes plus que ravis de vous tenir compagnie pendant que Ducky parle avec votre ami. Bien que, s'ils se ressemblent un tant soit peu, nous devrons peut-être aller les séparer dans quelques heures. Ducky a tendance à bavarder sans interruption. »

En riant, Buffy eut un frisson théâtrale à la pensée de deux Gilesiens ensembles.

« Alors nous devrions leur laisser le temps de s'épuiser un peu. Giles est pareil. Je crois que sa devise est : ' _Pourquoi dire en un mot ce qu'on peut dire en un paragraphe.'_ Mes amis et moi-même avons l'habitude d'arrêter d'écouter au bout de cinq minutes à peu près. »

Soulagé que son commentaire précédant ait été oublié, Tony offrit une hypothèse :

« Peut-être que ceux sont des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. Ou peut-être que c'est un truc de britannique.

_ Possible. La plupart des associés de Giles que j'ai rencontrés sont aussi comme ça. On essaie de ne pas trop leur en vouloir, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton débonnaire.

Elle se tourna vers Kate – qui était restée hors de la conversation jusque là – et lui demanda :

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un Agent Secret ? D'éliminer les méchants ? Vous autres luttez contre les faussaires, pas vrai ? Giles et moi on a vu un documentaire sur le Service du Trésor la nuit dernière. Ce boulot semble intéressant. »

Kate sourit à la jeune femme enthousiaste, reconnaissante que quelqu'un remarque enfin que sa carrière impliquait plus qu'être un simple garde du corps – même si c'était le poste le plus envié dans leur Service. Et donc, elle commença à raconter à Buffy des anecdotes de la période où elle travaillait pour le service de la répression des fraudes.


End file.
